Narik Wars
The Narik Wars http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=4255 (Narik: Narik Kriegen; Darnus: Narik Kriege) were a series of ethno-political wars in the territory that is now the Imperial Commonwealth between the Narikatonite Empire and anti-Imperial Darnussian forces in various forms over the course of 108 years. If counted as a single conflict, it was the bloodiest war in human history, costing between 11 and 12 million lives. The war more than once threatened to plunge the whole of Terra into global warfare due to the complex alliance systems that developed at the time because of the conflict. The causes and politics of the Narik Wars are complex and steeped in ethnic and nationalist conflict. The wars resulted in the end of a united republican Darnussia after 2 millennia and eventually resulted in two separate states, the Narikatonite Empire and the Darnussian Republic facing off against each other. The Darnussian Republic eventually collapsed in 3319 when monarchists took power peacefully, resulting in the formation of the Kingdom of Darnussia. The two crowns of Narikaton and Darnussia merged two years later forming the Imperial Commonwealth. The first war broke out after Narikatonite independence by Narik nationalists during the 3125 Darnussian Uprising, and the subsequent conflict in pursuit of their Rauxist beliefs, the bloodiest war in Darnussian history, resulted in the defeat of the anti-Imperial forces. What immediately followed was Dirty War, a violent guerilla campaign against the Narikatonite forces in Darnussia. The end of the Dirty War around 3155 seen a period of relative peace in occupied Darnussia, until the outbreak of the Second Narik War in 3178, during which the Narikatonites were defeated in 3193, resulting in the independent Narikatonite Empire and Darnussian Republic. The Tensions were then a period of extremely strained relations between the two states, until the signing of the Second Migrant Treaty which brought the conflict between the two states to a close. The Third Darnussian Civil War followed until complete peace was achieved by 3233, 108 years after the Wars began. Countdown to armageddon Narikatonite nationalism :Main article: Narikatonite nationalism and Politics of the Narik Wars Narikatonite nationalism is a political ideology and movement that generally aims to see an independent Narikatonite state. This has taken many forms over the ages, from the simple campaigning for the Narik language to have equal status to Darnus, to the all out racial superiority of the Nariki people and persecution of the Kozaris. Modern Narikatonite nationalism originated around the 24th century by writers such as Daniel W. Alois and Wilhelm Crule, who preached for ethnically Nariki people to rise up and protect their culture and languages from outside influences, namely other Darnussians. Attached to this view was the ideology of Narikatonite imperialism, that wishes to see a strong Narikatonite empire. Further branching out from this is Rauxism, the view that the throne of Narikaton, and the whole of Darnussia, rightfully belongs to the old House of Dartus-Raux. As a result, they hold the view that any Narikatonite empire must contain the mainland provinces of Kozaria and Alkavon in order These beliefs began to take hold throughout the 24th and 25th centuries, until by 2550, Narikatonite imperialists held majorities in the Darnussian parliament. This eventually resulted in the outbreak of the Second Darnussian Civil War following the first Narik independence, that led to at that time unrivalled levels of bloodshed. Attempts to stem Narikatonite nationalism, such as the United Republic, failed, and only helped bring about the Second Empire of Narikaton. This was where the ultra-nationalist policies were implemented, before it collapsed due to internal strife. In later Darnussian governments, Narikatonite nationalism was strictly illegalised. The spark that was believed to have started the chain reaction to the Narik Wars was the 3069 Narik Uprising, led by radical Narikatonite imperialist Cecil van Raux. Van Raux was put on trial and executed. The treatment of the rebels caused an outcry throughout Narikaton, and led to resentment by more right-wing Narikatonite towards the Darnussian government. More influential however, was the re-kindlement of Narikatonite pride and nationalism. Soon, works by Alois and Crule were the best selling books in Darnussia despite being illegal, as well as van Raux's own work Golden Empire. Very soon, the far-right began to see a major growth from the fallout of the uprising, and some groups decided to begin to exploit the feelings of nationalism, as well as anger at the way the rebels had been treated. In January 3070, the far-right Darnussian Liberation Army won the national elections, and by May had introduced a bill to re-legalise 'moderate Narikatonite nationalism'. Immense public pressure resulted in the bills passing, and in September 3070, the DLA reformed as the Narikatonite Royalist Army (NRA). Underlying tensions In 3074, the more radical Imperial Narikaton Movement (INM) was founded, and immediately began to win seats in the Darnussian Parliament. Alarmed, the fledging Communist Party began an explicit unionist agenda, and started to attract votes from Darnussians. This began to see the fall of the moderates in Darnussia, as Narikatonite nationalism continued to grow, and the far-left grew in reaction. By 3090, moderate politics had practically disappeared in Darnussia, and liberal parties such as the Reformist Party and the Liberty Party vanished. The two extremes of far-right Narikatonite nationalism and far-left Darnussian unionism became by far the two biggest forces in politics, with neither side managing to gain a big enough advantage over one another to implement its policies to the full due to the stubbornness of the now small moderates. Paramilitary fighting on the streets became a common sight for the first time since 3033, and rioting was a weekly occurrence. It seemed civil war loomed closer, as both sides faced each other in gun battles throughout Darnussia. Whatever side was in government would use the police and army to break up the oppositions meetings, as well as attack them. The PRA was formed in 3090 from the Communists in response to increasing extremist policies. In 3098, things became so bad that the army threatened a coup unless the fighting was stopped. In response, the PRA attacked a navy barracks in August 3098, killing 22. Marshal law was declared. The state of emergency lasted a year and ended when the PRA won the 3099 elections. It was then, in 3104, the INM entered government for the first time, in coalition with the NRA. The PRA won the 3109 elections, being forced into coalition with the now minuscule social democrats, however this was the last time that unionists would hold power. The 3114 elections was won by the NRA, with the INM still increasing their seat share and entering into coalition. However, in the 3119 elections the INM won more seats than the NRA, giving them the majority share. As a result, violence exploded throughout Darnussia, only helping to increase government popularity. Then, the 3124 elections changed everything. 3125 Darnussian Uprising In the November 3124 elections, the Narikatonite nationalists won a majority, gaining 54% of the seats. The INM again held the biggest share within the coalition. The government announced their policies, and began to implement them. However, without the required 2/3rds majority, Narikaton could not legally be declared independent. In June, practically every industry was privatised, followed by the controversial Language Act in August, that stopped bi-lingual teaching of Narik and Darnus throughout Darnussia. It was then the first rioting occurred, particularly around Ghacrow and Red Stad. Then, the act that was to seal the coffin of the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic: the Governmental Security Act. This act prevented the press from criticising the government in any way, as well as illegalising any political group that had not been 'approved' by the government. Darnussia exploded. The PRA, led by Arthur Bronstein V declared war against the government on 5 September, and paramilitaries spilled out onto the streets of Red Stad. When the army arrived, they were attacked. Doressa and Ghacrow were hid hard by bloody rioting. Soon, barricades were erected to prevent the army gaining entry to Red Stad, as the red flag was raised defiantly above Red Stad City Hall. Capitalist organisations such as banks were burned, and the police were forced to join them. The army continued to try and fight their way into the city, but were prevented. By the end of September, around 5,000 people lay dead, as more people flocked to join the rebellion. In Merenbürg, huge rallies were held in support of the government, and calls for independence began to take hold. On 10 December, the government of the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic met for the final time, and agreed to dissolve the Republic. The Narikatonite Empire was declared. :Main article: 3125 Darnussian Uprising First War 3125 - 3139 :Main article: First Narik War volunteers are backed up by a Dorvish military helicopter outside Humel, Alkavon, December 3125.]]The First Narik War was the first major war of the Narik Wars. It took place in the territory of Darnussia between anti-Imperial Darnussian forces (often called the Darnussians, the Republicans, or, incorrectly, the Communists), and the Narikatonite Empire (often called the Narikatonites, the Imperialists, or, incorrectly, the Fascists). It was sparked after Narikatonite independence during the 3125 Darnussian Uprising. As a result of the announced annexation of the Darnussian mainland by Imperial forces, a full-scale rebellion occurred, with backing from mutinying army units. Several international groups and forces became involved, as the war dragged on for over 13 years. Nearly 5,000,000 people lost their lives in the conflict, making it the bloodiest war in Darnussian history. After the initial rebellion, a more formal structure took control of the rebels, who soon united to become the Darnussian Alliance (DA) in mid-3126. In 3129, the Darnussian Alliance formed the Darnussian Provisional Government (DPG), and declared to be the only legitimate leaders of all Darnussia. Meanwhile, the Imperial government was theoretically a parliamentary democracy, but all power lay in the hands of the two main parties: the NRA and the INM. The most powerful movement in the DA was the People's Revolutionary Army, a communist paramilitary that instigated the initial uprising, and who enjoyed a large number of volunteers during the course of the war. The DA was defeated at the hands of the Imperial Forces after the disastrous Darnussian offensive at the Battle of Yales in 3138. Red Stad, the centre of Darnussian resistance, was finally overrun by the Imperial military in December 3138, as the remaining fragments of the DA routed. By January 3139, the DA disbanded, meaning victory for the Narikatonite Empire. However, despite the crushing of the DA, the mainland provinces were far from stable. With the end of the First War came the violent guerilla campaign against Imperial forces conducted by Darnussian paramilitary groups such as the PRA, the KFA and the WRAD in what was the Dirty War. Dirty War 3139 - 3155 :Main article: Dirty War soldiers in riot gear in Red Stad, 12 November 3150 during the 3150 Darnussian Riots.]]The Dirty War was a violent guerilla campaign by anti-Imperial Darnussian forces on the mainland of Darnussia against the occupying Narikatonite Empire. The anti-Imperial forces had two goals: 1, to drive the Narikatonites of the mainland, and 2, to eventually unite Republican Darnussia. It was the bloody interlude to the two major wars of the Narik Wars. Following the Dirty War, a 28-year period of peace followed, after which the Second Narik War broke out. Interlude 3155 - 3178 :Main article: Great Peace Second War 3178 - 3193 :Main article: Second Narik War The Second Narik War (also known as the Third Campaign to Darnussians) was the second major war and third overall conflict of the Narik Wars. It broke out after the peace that existed in Darnussia (known as the Imperial Artanian Territory, IAT) between 3155 and 3178. The war resulted in approximately 2 million deaths. The war started in 3178, when riots broke out over the killing of a schoolchild by Imperial Police. These escalated into open warfare mainly between the PRA and the Imperial Colonial Corps. This fighting resulted in the Imperial Army being brought over back to the IAT for the first time since 3150. The violence spiralled out-of-control until by early 3179, the entire country was once again up in arms. The Darnussians captured many towns throughout the opening weeks, including much of the impoverished city of Red Stad. Soon, the generally guerilla fighting turned into more conventional warfare, as the Imperial Army struggled to fight the sheer numbers of Darnussians who had risen up in revolt. By 3184, half the mainland was back in Darnussian control. Within 3186, a stalemate developed, with both sides yet again unable to break it. This stalemate took its toll on the Imperial forces, who lost nearly 75,000 soldiers through the Darnussians highly effective use of attrition warfare. The stalemate was broken in 3192 with massive Darnussian attacks, which resulted in very heavy Imperial losses. Anti-war sentiment in Narikaton forced the Rauxists from power and a new moderate government took power, who by 3193, had completely withdrawn from the mainland. Thus, Imperial defeat was caused by political dissent at home rather than on the battlefield, although the Imperial Army were hit hard in the fighting, with over 230,000 killed. The details of much of the war are sketchy, and there is very little primary evidence. This was due to numerous reasons, mainly the Imperial governments strict ban on any journalists entering the warzone. Darnussia were unable to put together any real evidence, and furthermore, with no other international forces directly involved, much of the world simply didn't care. As a result of this, casualty figures for the Darnussians are very difficult to estimate, but high estimates put Darnussian dead at 2.5 million. When the war ended, the new Darnussian Provisional Government came into being to rule the mainland, and set about the unenviable task of rebuilding. The Tensions 3193 - 3230 :Main article: The Tensions The Tensions was the name given to the state of political conflict, military tension and economic competition between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire following Darnussian victory in the Second Narik War. Both the Republic and the Empire amassed massive militaries, while gaining the support of major powers around Terra. As a result of the complex alliance system that grew from the Tensions, global war seemed imminent at numerous stages throughout the stand-off. The only direct fighting between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire was during Operation Lightning, when Darnussia finally honoured its promise to liberate the Imperial-occupied settlements on the mainland, and did so by force. Only Narikaton's decision not to counter-attack saved Terra from all-out war. The Tensions, while officially used to describe the stand-off between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire, is also usually used to refer to the increasing tensions between the republics and monarchies of Terra, due to the formation of the Alliance of Terran Republics to oppose the International Monarchist League. As a result of this, on more than one occasion, all-out war seemed likely. The Tensions came to an end with the signing of the Second Migrant Treaty, and the recognition of both countries as independent states by each other, and the opening of trade links. As a result of this treaty, war broke out in the Republic between anti-treaty unionists and pro-treaty moderates. Third Darnussian Civil War 3230 - 3233 :Main article: Third Darnussian Civil War When the Second Migrant Treaty was signed, Darnussian unionists were outraged, as it resulted in the Republic recognising an independent Narikatonite state. A split in the country occurred, as anti-treaty forces attempted to take over the government. A particularly brutal war followed, as both sides refused to back down. Ironically, the Imperial Army arrived to back up the pro-treaty side and provided decisive firepower in the fighting. The war ended with the defeat of the anti-treaty side Aftermath The wars, during their 108-year course, led to the creation of Narikatonite Empire and Darnussian Republic as independent states. The two traditional provinces of Alkavon and Kozaria were absolutely devastated by the century of fighting, and the Republic took much time to rebuild. Excessive military spending during the Tensions had further exacerbated the Republics problems, and the country also faced a major political split between the left and the right. The Republic generally had a democratic system, but political instability plagued the nation throughout its history. The state of the Republic was generally mirrored in the Empire. Initially they suffered from severe economic problems, but by 3250 they had stabilised and grew to become a major world power. This lasted until the turn of the century, when they again began to suffer financially. Despite the official friendship between the two nations, relations were always frosty at best, and both sides generally shared a mutual mistrust of each other. Despite all the promises, trade was severely limited between the two countries. In 3318, the National Party seized power in the Republic and installed a junta with the backing of the Republican Army. This military junta created great unrest, and eventually resulted in civil war. In 3320, the junta collapsed and the Constitutional Party, a moderate party favouring stronger links with Narikaton, gained power. A complex series of agreements were struck with Narikaton, and a monarchy was legitimately installed in Darnussia for the first time since 1966, as the Kingdom of Darnussia was founded. The House of Darntus-Raux, currently on the throne of Narikaton, were rightful heirs to the Darnussian throne, and became the monarchs of Darnussia. This joint-throne but separate states combination lasted less than 6 months, as both countries continued to suffer economically. In order to save the currency, the two countries entered into a union, and Darnussian became as one again for the first time since 3125. This new state was called the Imperial Commonwealth, and it was stressed both constituent countries had an equal partnership in the nation. Category:Narik Wars Category:Darnussia Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Narikatonites